


I Can't...

by ladygibson



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, mention of norman, mentions of norma's abusive past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygibson/pseuds/ladygibson
Summary: Sort of drabbles/semi plot between Norma and Dylan. Progression of their relationship. Dylan comforts Norma.





	1. Black Slip

"Yeah, I'll be there don't worry." Dylan ended the call and put his phone his pocket.

He walked up the stairs towards Norma's room. He gently opened the door. Norma was sat by her vanity filing her nails in a little black nightdress.

His foot stepped on an old creaking floorboard making Norma look up.

"I-I'm sorry I'll, er..."

"No, no, not at all. What's up honey?"

"Erm, I got a call, they need me to watch over the... crops for a couple days. I should be back by Friday."

"Yeah.. okay honey. Have you got somewhere decent to sleep and food..."

Dylan laughed. "Yeah, of course don't worry."

They smiled at each other.

"So.. I guess I'll see you around"

"Don't get into any trouble." Dylan laughed to himself again. "I know but I worry Dylan."

He headed for the door but stopped just before he left and looked towards her again. He shifted.

"You er.. you look nice."

The comment was unexpected and yet she felt a flip in her stomach. She gave him a little smirk and furrowed eyebrows.

"Thank you."

With that he left the room. Norma stood, a little dumbfounded, for a few minutes. She looked into the mirror and stroked the soft silk of her slip from her hip to just below her right breast. She continued to get ready.


	2. Not Like Her Other Men

"Where's Norman?"

Dylan walked into the kitchen. Norma was putting some things away.

"He's gone out."

"Shit Norma you can't let him do that. Not with his..." He swallowed down the word.

"Norman's fine. He'll be okay."

"Look at all the stuff he's done Norma. Damn it he admitted to murdering that teacher. How can you say he's fine when all the time he's blacking out. He needs help. Real help that we can't give him." 

"No." Norma snapped. She stared at him. His hair was all ruffled up and his shirt stuck to his body from the humidity. "Norman just needs to be protected. As long as he's with the right people doing the right stuff he'll-"

"For fucks sake Norma, how can't you see it?" He slammed her against the wall, her hands cuffed by his own above her head.

Dylan saw a flash of pure fear behind her cool eyes, all the abusive men she had been with. He wasn't gonna be another.

He loosened the grip on her right hand so she dropped it on his chest. His eyes lifted to look at hers. There was a pause, a moment of silence, warm breath on faces.

"Dylan."

His lips were soft and caring. Both of them were equally hesitant yet desperate to deepen the kiss.

Dylan pulled back, rested his head next hers. 

"This is fucked." he whispered through her curls. His heated breath made the tips of her ears burn.

"It is what it is." Her voice was dripping with defeat and sorrow. It made Dylan drop his head, lips and nose touching her collarbone, eyes tinged with tears.

He felt one of her tears land on the top of his neck and roll down his shoulders.

He began to kiss along her collarbone and up her neck careful never to nip, just be gentle. Both her hands were now wrapped around his back.

When he reached her mouth he whispered "I'm sorry" before their lips met once more.

They fumbled a little, Dylan's hands moving along Norma's legs somewhat lifting her against the wall.

He ended the kiss and instead took her hand, thumb tracing her knuckles.

He led her out of the kitchen into the hall.

"How many of the rooms are being used?"

She sighed, tilting her head to one side and giving him a little smile.

"I'm not gonna be like all the other men in your life. I'm gonna look after you."

Her smile flickered and Norma began to cry once more. She grabbed him, arms enclosing around him.

“All the rooms are free that’s… No one’s staying at the motel Dylan!”

He took her face in his hands, gently wiping her tears and kissing her swollen eyes.

“I can’t Dylan, I just can’t. Everything I do.. I just..”

They stood for a while in each other’s arms, a tight embrace.

She lifted her head and nestled it into his, lips just grazing his left ear.

“Room four. I’ve just made the bed.”


End file.
